1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double reflecting structure, and more particularly, to a double reflecting structure which can emit a predetermined quantity of light even with a small number of light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, lamps are to emit light through power supply thereto, and head lamps installed in a vehicle emit light in a forward direction of the vehicle to secure a driver's visual field, and rear lamps emit light in a rearward direction of the vehicle so that a rear driver can confirm the movement of the traveling vehicle.
In the nighttime driving of a vehicle on which lamps are mounted, a driver drives the vehicle with the head lamps or rear lamps turned-on by operating a switch in order to secure a front visual field and to warn the rear driver.
As described above, a lamp for a vehicle is mounted on a front portion or a rear portion of the vehicle, and includes a light source installed in a housing on an inner side of the vehicle, a reflector reflecting light emitted from the light source, and a lens irradiating the light reflected by the reflector to an outside.
However, in the related art, since plural light sources are used to implement a lighting image, the manufacturing cost is increased. Further, since the lighting image is limited, the merchantability is degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.